dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Judgment of Carrion
The Judgment of Carrion is a space hulk that periodically appears in sub-sector Aurelia. It is one of the locations visited in Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising and Dawn of War II: Retribution. Background This ancient space hulk is an amalgam of many derelict craft, all adrift in the Warp. Ancient technologies and unknown horrors are said to wait within. Since the Judgment of Carrion’s sudden arrival to the sub-sector 10 years ago, many Imperial expeditions have been sent forth into the hulk to recover technology. However, almost all of them have ended in disaster, falling prey to xenos swarms and haunting warp-born whispers. Only the Heroes of Aurelia have successfully managed to infiltrate and extract from the space hulk, though they grimly refuse to share the tale. Involvement The space hulk was involved in the plot due to the ancient and powerful technology, which had to be acquired to discover the traitor's identity (Chaos Rising) ''Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising'' ...In Chaos Rising, the Force Commander and his strike team had to infiltrate the craft in search of "a far more ancient and wiser logic engine", to identify the traitor in the strike team. But what they don't expect to find is fallen Space Marines with their gene seed laying beside them. This attracts the suspicions of Tarkus and Cyrus. After Martellus identifies that Galan has lead the Judgement of Carrion expedition "which explains the reductor vials, but not why they were left behind." After the team collects all the dataslates, they find another door after they bypass the first door. They not only find the logic engine, but two recordings left by Galan, describing the horrors of his campaign. Dawn of War II: Retribution After the player escaped from Kyras' exterminatus fleet, the player is forced to teleport to the Judgment of Carrion. There, the player finds a large Ork fraction with large teleport arrays, which draw power from the main beacon, along with various Tyranid fractions teleporting into the base and causing havoc among the orks. If all the smaller generators are destroyed, then the player has to face the leading Mekboy in order to teleport to the subsector. In another optional mission, the player has to guide a "labor engine" to the loading bay, while being guided by a cloaked vox recording, alerting the player when the Tyranids are coming. If the engine is safely transported to the loading bay, the player must then defend it against waves of Tyranid attacks. If it stayed intact by the end of the mission, all the "cargo" is safely transported and the player begins with other missions. The Tyranid campaign mission itself is slightly different to the other factions primary mission, and more reminiscent of the optional mission. Already possessing a means to get off the Space Hulk, through the use of its digestion pools, the players main objective is to help the Hive Lord reestablish a link to the Hive Mind thus regaining control over every Tyranid creature in the sub sector. As such the Tyranid cargo is instead a "Zoanthrope Prime" that the Hive Lord's remaining forces have to defend against wave upon wave of feral Tyranids. ... Gallery Cr snap judgment of carrion.jpg Category:Locations